gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
SRT Tomahawk GTS-R Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = SRT (GT6) Dodge (GT Sport) |displacement = 7,000 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA/Hybrid |engine = 144-degree 6.98-liter V10 & Pneumatic air system |power = 1,449 hp / 9,200 rpm |pp = 866 PP |torque = 719.4 ft-lb / 7,400 rpm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Credits}} The SRT Tomahawk GTS-R Vision Gran Turismo is a concept car by SRT that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.20) and Gran Turismo Sport (under Dodge). Description "The lightest race version of the series. Driver G-suit required to withstand cornering g-forces." Every true sports car needs to be realized in a racing version of its pedestrian self. The GTS-R is the most lightweight and race-ready form of the Tomahawk concept. Due to its increased power output, reduced weight and increased handling grip, the Tomahawk GTS-R requires a special racing suit that can be pressurized as necessary to counteract the physiological effects of extreme lateral g-forces. The fast-reacting G-suit is pressurized with a small bleed-off from the car’s high-capacity pneumatic system. The Tomahawk GTS-R’s aerodynamics are enhanced with a dual-element version of the active rear wing. The upper element is stored beneath the lower element when not required or when low-drag/high-speed maneuvers are requested. Each of the four fenders is vented to avoid any high pressure build up in the wheel wells. The Tomahawk GTS-R also features a 6.98-liter V10 and a pneumatic compressed air energy system to help power the front wheels and it's aerodynamic aids like it's smaller road-going sibling the SRT Tomahawk S. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Dodge section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Colors *93 Car Livery *91 Car Livery Team *Ralph Gilles - Head of Design, Fiat Chrysler Automobiles N.V. *Mark Trostle - Head of Dodge and SRT Design *Nicho Vardis - Manager, SRT Exterior Design *Paul Hoste - Designer - SRT Tomahawk *Adam Hubers - Designer - G-Suit *Mike Shinedling - SRT Advanced Engineering Manager *Jeff Reece - SRT Vehicle Integration *Hollywood Heuschele - SRT Vehicle Dymanics *Todd Olson - CDD Manager *Paul Bucchare - CDD Manager *Bob Hamilton - CDD Designer *Jeff Mitchell - CDD Designer *Todd McKinzie - Design Engineer *Rick Mackie - Studio Planning *Paul Leibold - Studio Wheel Design *Dianna Gutierrez - Head of Design Communications *Pete Jacobsen - Powertrain NVH *Jay Bernard - Media Director *Armando Iaizzo - CIE/Dolly Grip *Jason Warrow - Visualization Trivia *In the Gran Turismo games, the vehicle's production year is tagged as 2035. **This makes it the third car (fourth if the Tomahawk S and the Tomahawk X are also counted) with a hypothetical production year, after the Nike ONE 2022 and the Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo. *While the interior of this car in GT6 is shown as a dark silhouette, a fully detailed interior for this car was later added in GT Sport. Not counting the other variants of the SRT Tomahawk, this is one of only four Vision Gran Turismo cars from GT6 to receive fully detailed interiors, the others being the Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo, the Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo and the Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo. Video Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:SRT Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Supercars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:Coupes Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Cars with active aerodynamics Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Hybrid cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:1000 PS Category:2030s automobiles Category:Concept Cars